As pack containers from which the contents can be easily taken out, there are known a type of container in which, as shown in FIG. 7, the lid (B) is peeled off from the container body (A), and another type of container in which, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 8', the container body (A) can be bent outwardly and is divided into two content-holding portions designed such that they may be pressed by each other when the container body is bent, and furthermore a slit line (13) is provided across the lid (B) so that the lid can be ripped along said slit line. However, the former type of container has the possibility of soiling the user's fingers since the contents (C) are liable to spatter out when the lid (B) is peeled off, and moreover in case the contents comprise a viscous substance, it is impossible to take out the contents entirely from the container. The containers of the latter type, whose examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,640, 4,493,574, 9,611,715, etc., have the defects that they are poor in barrier properties and also the materials to be contained therein are limited to certain specific ones, since the lid usable therefor is confined to a hard sheet made of a brittle single material such as hard polyvinyl chloride, polystyrene and the like because in the case of this type of containers the lid must be torn along the slit line (13) while bending the container body outwardly. Further, since tearing of the lid and ejection of the contents are conducted at the same time, the contents tend to spatter out and be scattered about on peel-off of the lid, causing soiling of the environment and the user's fingers.
Moreover, this type of containers, with their lid made of a rigid sheet and provided with a slit line, often suffer from breakage of the lid under impact or the like in the course of distribution. In order to avoid this, it is necessary to double-package the container with a firmer and impact-resistant packaging material, and since such a container has a hard corner because of using a rigid sheet, there is a fear that the user's fingers would be cut when they contact strongly with the corner.
Further, in these conventional containers, in case it is desired to use two kinds of contents such as two different kinds of seasonings, for example, soy sauce and mustard, when taking a specific food such as a Chinese pie, it is necessary to take out said two substances from the respective containers. It has thus been impossible to take out and use two different substances, such as soy sauce and mustard, at the same time or separately by a single opening operation with a single container.